1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to semiconductor device and method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
In the market, demands for higher performance and higher capacity of electronic systems are increasing, and, to this end, semiconductor integrated circuits have been continuously miniaturized so as to increase density of integration. A semiconductor memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or a microprocessor, such as a CPU, requires a large number of transistors in proportional to the density of integration thereof, and the density of integration of such devices has been obtained by reducing channel lengths of MOSFETs and contact density for electric connections. However, such an approach is at the limit due to device malfunctions based on short channel effect and difficulty of wiring process due to reduced contact size. Thus, an alternative technique for increasing integration is required.
As such an alternative technique, researches are being actively made on techniques for increasing density of integration without reducing sizes of semiconductor chips by fabricating a 3-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips. Examples of the techniques include a 3-dimensional integrated circuit (3DIC) and a through substrate/silicon vias (TSV) applicable to stacked chips. The TSV is a conductor which penetrates through a semiconductor chip from the top surface to the bottom surface to provide an electric connection between stacked semiconductor chips.
The TSV has larger diameter and height as compared to those of wirings or vias commonly applied to a semiconductor device and a relatively large current flows therethrough. As a result, an interference or crosstalk may occur between the TSV and another integrated circuit adjacent to the TSV in a semiconductor chip. Due to the interference, speed and operation characteristics of an adjacent integrated circuit may be deteriorated and power consumption may increase. Particularly, if the integrated circuit is an analog circuit or a circuit operating at a high frequency, the interference significantly affects device performance.